fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Karai's Boyfriend comes for a visit!
At the Tokyo airport on a dark, damp Wednesday morning at 7:00 AM on August 10th. An American Airlines plane lands, and a brown-skinned man with , looks about 20, in hip hop clothes.. a yellow t-shirt, black pants, gold chain, yellow sneakers and a black Boston Bruins hat arrives. He walks to the baggage claim area and grabs his two luggages. He books his hotel stay in a hotel in Stormguard called Bell Suites. And when he visits Karai's home at 11:00, she already went to school, and Hector went to work at the salt factory, but Isabella was washing the dishes. The man rung the doorbell and knocked. "Alameda? Alameda?" He called for her. Apparently, they go back five years ago when she took her annual trip to the Dominican Republic. "Who's this?" Isabella asked. "I am Felix Pujols from the Dominican Republic. I am Alameda Blanco's boyfriend." "Oh, hi Felix. I am her mother, Isabella. Come in!" She unlocks the door and opens it. "Oh, mommy you're looking so fine today." Felix says. Isabella wearing a robe and slippers. "Thanks." They went to the dining room and he ate empanadas plus some typical Japanese breakfast like Tamagoyaki, Natto and the Miso soup. "AAAAAAH! SO GOOD! Aye, mommy, you can cook!" "Yep, I was on a cooking show in Spain when I was 16, and everybody loved the way I cooked." "Yeah, I see why." He stutters to reflect on the amazing food. "So, do you have any plans for today?" "Well, I was about to go to the the Fresh-City supermarket to get some groceries, then to the home improvement store to buy a new AC, I am burning up in this HEAT!" Isabella walked to the AC in the kitchen. "Oh man, it's leaking again." The front door opens, and it's a tired Karai Blanco. "Eh?" Felix reacted to the door opening. *Intro Theme* P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! *End of Theme* Today's Episode: Karai's Boyfriend comes for a visit! The door opens, and when Felix saw Karai, he says "SURPRISE!" "Hey, Felix." She pants. "So how are things?" "Yeah, I'm fine." But things were not fine, as Karai kneels down. "Ow." She looks down at a big cut on her leg. "Whoa, how did you get that cut?" Felix asks. He then asks Isabella to get the alcohol and tissue for her cut. "Ow, it hurts so much." Karai complained. "Hey guys, hurry up." "Okay!" Both said. They rush to the injured 16 year old brunette with alcohol and tissue on hand. They put some drops on the tissue and put it on the wound. "Better?" Isabella says. "Yeah." Togarashi gets to the front door and knocks. "Isabella! It's me, Togy! You told me to come over." "Get the door." Felix says as Isabella answers. "Hey Togy." Isabella says. "Who's this?" Felix asked. "Hi, I'm Karai's friend Togarashi Bell. We both attend Adler Oberschule." Isabella grabbed Togy's shoulders and says "Hey, call Taima, she'll help." "Okay, right." She calls Taima on the Cure Pad. Felix sees it and says it's way cool. "How did you get that?" "I'm a Pretty Cure." "But what's a Pretty Cure?" "Well that.. is a long story, and it's way complicated." Togy: Hey Taima! Taima: Hi! (Felix walks away, and goes to Karai's room.) Togy: Karai has been hurting, can you come over for a second. Taima: I'm at the door silly! *chuckles* She comes in and takes a look at her wound. "Ohhhh, that's really unfortunate." "I fell on barbed wire while I was on my way back home from a school shooting, it was scary. I can't believe there are mad men like these in the world who wish to harm innocent students." Karai said in pain. She lays down on the floor and puts her hands behind her head. "There was school today?" Taima asked. She and the rest didn't go to school because there was a hoax e-mail sent by the Canadian Bad Boys to every student about school being closed. Some didn't believe it, and attended school anyway, but would soon learn not to mess with the CBB as 15 students were shot dead and another 66 injured, 18 critically. "Yeah." Karai answered. "Weird, I got this e-mail that said school closed." Taima shrugged. She then used her healing shower. "Me too Taima." Togy said. "Me three! Me four! Me five!" Kokumotsu, Nasubi and Shakira say as they entered. "You got them too?" Togy asked in surprise. "Yeah, but I have a feeling those mails were hiiiighly suspicious." Shakira says. "The damn thing was the entire damn article was written in poor German!" Nasubi said. "It's a German school dammit, run by German immigrants, they would never type like that." Koku then thinks up a hypothesis. "I have a feeling the Canadian Bad Boys were behind this." "Really, Koku? Really?" Taima said in disagreement. "Yes, really." Koku shouted. "I saw 'R.S. and G.G.G.' written in a microscopic size." "No there wasn't." Taima shouted. "Yes there was!" Koku shouted louder. "Now now now there, calm down, both of you." Nasubi seperates the two. But they walk in opposite directions. "Come on girls, this is not the time to be fighting with each other." Aubrinjal says, coming out of her windmill flower. "Yeah, this is silly, who cares who did it." Togy says as she gets back up. "We're turning Pretty Cure, and we will arrive at the scene of the crime." Eden adds "Let's go." The others nod and follow her. (At the Castle Lair at Shirosekai. Kurajo is watching the shooting at Adler Oberschule by his legions of archers.) "Hahahahahahaha! Perfect! At this rate, the new and improved Calamity Chamber will be complete in no time!" "Nine. Percent." The feminine robotic voice from the Chamber said. "Those archers will keep the Pretty Cures busy while my Castilians pillage their families and homes." (Time skip to 11:53, the Pretty Cures finally arrive at Adler.) "Quit terrorizing innocent people!" Kokumotsu shouted. The archer army, summoned by Kurajo, turned around. "Yeesh, someone should shove those arrows right through your throats." Imani said to the archers. "But then again, that would be an improvement on your looks, because you all are uuuugly." "What did you say?" One of the archers said. "Don't you have ears?" Imani answered in a sarcastic tone. "That's IT!" He fired a bow towards her direction, but Heartsease jumps out of Togarashi's arms and shielded her by creating a flower shield. "I can not believe you would put my sister in danger!" Agnese shouted. "You will not get away with putting people in danger." Togy shouted. "You ugly monsters.... back to the Castle Dump where you belong!" Nasubi and Shakira held hands and pointed to their enemies. "If I looked like you creeps, my mother would disown me in a hurry." Taima said. "TRANSFORM NOW!" All 9 fairies say. "RIGHT! LET'S TURN PRETTY CURE!" "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese hovers over the low rainclouds and fires a seed towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descent to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. All 8 then hold hands, shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" and pose. The mutant archers started firing a massive amount of arrows, but Cure Aubergine countered by using Aubergine Reflector to send it right back to them. The 8 Cures then charged at them, dodging more arrows and curb-stomped them, but the last 7 archers fired explosive arrows which exploded on the Cures as they got near them, detransforming the girls in the process. Two archers managed to kidnap Keiko Obama and Colleen Lane, who were hiding in their classrooms since the schools were being terrorized. (Time skip to 12:11 At Karai's home.) Lou Gehrig arrives in his human form. "Hello, my name is Lou Gehrig, nice to meet you folks." He said in a sinister voice. He turns to a bird and blew away Isabella, destroying half the house in the processs. He then sees Felix, kidnaps him and takes him far away to a nearby lake. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: In the cooking club room at Adler Oberschule, Mario is frying chicken, but he overcooked it. Rochelle Pettitte, the cooking club leader, shakes her head in disgust as the FWPCC logo fades inn. Back from commercial Eyecatch: In the fashion club room at Adler Oberschule, Imani designs a blue dress with viola flowers with some help from Heartsease. She shows it to Lowri Ota the fashion club leader. She was impressed and Imani jumps for joy as the FWPCC logo writes itself in at the top of the screen. (12:27 at Karai's home.) Karai Blanco returns to her home. But what she sees is an unpleasant sight. Her home is half destroyed. And she sees her mother in a bloody mess. "MAMA! MAMA! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" She ran to her as she took her sunglasses off and held her up and lifted her up and put her on her bed. She wakes up. "Oh, it was horrible, it was a bird named Lou Gehrig who destroyed the house and almost killed me." "I'm so sorry!" Karai broke down and cried. Hector came home from his salt factory and was shocked. "OH DIOS MIO!" "Hector! It's horrible!" She ran to him and hugged him. "A bird just attacked my home." She looked around. "OH NO! Donde esta mi amado?" She ran around the house looking for him, but no sign of him. "Se ha ido. He's all gone." Salann comforts her. "Don't worry, we'll get him back soon." "Oh, the Castilians make me so angry. They endangered my friend and put their greasy claws on my novio." "Oh, hello there you spoiled bitch." Brooks Robinson flies in. He scratched Karai with his sharp claws and blew her away. then he carried her to a nearby lake. (At Alumit's house, where she and Togy were watching the channel 6 news.) Alumit sighs. "Man, those guys are reckless, the Castilians will stop at nothing to spread their ill will towards the world." "Yeah." Tulbaghia nods. "I know, I hope we can stop them before things get worse." Togy said. "Agreed." Eden says. Heartsease cries. "Oh, don't cry Heartsease." Alumit coddles her and feeds her baby bronco using her Windmill Flower. The chef fed her baby food and then Alumit turned the flower again, calling forth Bessie the Babysitter to change her diapers. Tulbaghia senses Karai being in danger. "Oh no, Karai is in danger!" "Let's get to the rumble, Tulbaghia!" "But before we do that, Let's visit her house and call the other Cures." Tulbaghia added. "I hope her family wasn't hurt!" They call forth the Cultivechicle and they drive to Karai's house. (At Karai's house again.) Taima uses her healing shower on Isabella and it also repaired the house. "Wow, my healing powers are amazing sometimes." "So who was behind this cowardly attack?" Agnese asked in desperation. "I will find them and knock them to Venice!" "Lou Gehrig." Isabella replied as she got out of the bed. "Argh, those stupid birds." Taima grunted. "Those monsters, they have to be stopped." "Those Castilians need a swift asskicking." Koku said. "Karai's near Lake Merit in High Springs, she was just kidnapped along with her boyfriend and was sent there." Tulbaghia said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go tear these birds a new one." Koku ran to the Cultivechicle. "Right." Milho followed her, and so did the rest of the Cures. (At Lake Merit, 2:11 PM.) Karai wakes up, and sees Felix Pujols. "FELIX!" She ran toward him to hug him. "Oh how romantic. Too bad I have to give you both A RUTHLESS BEATDOWN!" Brooks Robinson swooped in, but the just arriving Cure Pepper used her Plant Shield to protect her. "Thanks, Pepper!" Karai shouted. "Hurry up and transform!" Agrumia shouted as she kicked away the Oriole Castilian. "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" Karai shouted, spinning her Windmill Flower. "Whoa." Felix watched in astonishment. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. "You endangered my fellow friends at Adler Oberschule. And you attacked my family and destroyed my house. You jeopardized the people I love. HOW CRUEL OF YOU! IT MAKES MY HEART SAD! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She took out her Water Pike. She charged at the Oriole and started swiping at him with reckless abandon. Brooks countered with his unpleasant sound attack, which ringed her ears, but Cure Maize fired Corn on the Cob at him. "I got your back. I think you should put your boyfriend in a safe place and let us handle it." Maize smiled. "Yeah." Salt smiled. He took Felix behind a lighthouse. Lou Gehrig then shows up, and sees an alligator. "Black Buccaneer, we call forth thou to cause death and destruction, you are Pretty Cure's worst nightmare!"He turns it to a Black Buccaneer, and it turns huge, with its claws and teeth getting bigger and sharper, and its tail longer and more powerful. "Ok girls, let's augment ourselves." Cure Allium says as she gets ready. "And now I will start the chant! Oh Lord, oh Yahweh, oh Allah, oh God, oh Golden, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin." They pump there fists and their respective theme colored aura begins to surround them. "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET!" They show their bracelets and spread their arms, make circle motions with them and grab their bracelets. Then they push three buttons and the cultivation brooches on their dresses glow. "SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR OUR CRIES! IF YOU LET US, WE WILL SHINE!" Then all plants around the area glow and green energy hits them all. "YES! Precure, Power Up!" They spin around. "ALLIUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Allium points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CAPISCUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Pepper points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "SALT PROCESSION!" Cure Salt points to the sky as the water nearby powers her up too. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CANNABIS PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Cannabis points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "MAIZE PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Maize points to the sky. "EVIL FEAR MY POWER!" "SOLANUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Aubergine points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CACAO PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Cocoa points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CITRUS PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Agrumia points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" They all hold hands and shout "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" The alligator swiped its tail and all but Maize dodge. "Oh, I ain't afraid." Maize grab it's tail, struggles to lift it but she eventually does it successfully, and spins it around before tossing it to the river, he almost hit Tony Lazzeri. "Hey, watch where you're throwing!" Lazzeri shouted in anger. "You should have thought of that before endangering my buddies. You don't deserve sympathy." Maize said. "Just telling it like it is." Lazzeri takes off and starts pecking Maize. "OW!" Maize was hurt in the head, but she grabbed it and slammed it down. Cure Cannabis finished him off with a kick. But the Alligator emerges from the water and grabs them both. "MAÍZ! CANNABIS!" Salt shouted. The Alligator, with a swipe of its tail, whacks Cure Pepper, Agrumia, Cocoa, Aubergine, and Allium. "OH NO! I have to do something." "Help us, Salt!" Cannabis shouted. "të na ndihmojë!" Cure Maize shouted. "I don't understand Albanian, but here goes nothing.." "She's saying 'help us' you know." Salann said. Salt jumps up and kicks the BB. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH ATTACKING MY FAMILY, UGLY BIRDS!" Salt said as she punched the BB furiously. Then she uses Crystal Charm to force it to release the two cures. "Arigatou." Maize and Cannabis say as they catch their breath. "I'm glad you're alright girls, now let's crush that gator!" "Right!" The BB gets back up and tries to chomp them, but the Cures dodged and did the Triple Cultivation Kick. Then Cannabis did the Leaf Blade, Koku did the Corn on the Cob, and Salt finished it off with her Salty Tsunami. The Castilians, pissed, warped back to Shirosekai. "YES!" Maize, Cannabis and Salt celebrate another win. They rush towards the other 5 Cures, with Cannabis doing her healing shower to recover them. "We defeated that Black Buccaneer for ya." Maize said. She smiles as she picked the other five up and pat them on the back. "Hey Felix, you can come out now, it's safe." Salt said with glee as she detransformed. He came out and give her a big hug. "Man, that was the scariest experience of my life, sin excepción. I'm glad it's over." Felix said in relief. "So let's go home." "Right." They went to the Cultivehicle. "Also, cool ride. Where did you get it?" Felix asked about the car. "Uhhhhh. I don't know." Karai said and smiled. (Time skip to 6:00 in Karai's house.) Felix turns the lights on and closes the door. They started kissing, but within 5 seconds, there was knocking on the wall. "HEY HEY HEY, NO SOY CRIANO BEBES, KARAI!" Isabella screamed, and she opened her door. "I AIN'T RAISIN NO BABIES!" "No! NO! It's not like that, mommy!" Karai becomes scared. "Oh, I have a feeling that you're lying again, Karai!" Isabella took out the belt and started whooping her. "OW!" When Karai got hit, she fell off the bed, and got whooped 12 more times. She tried to grab the belt to prevent her mom from whipping her, but her mom forced her to let go and she get another 14 hits. "You're grounded!" Isabella said as she left the room. "You're 17 and you still get grounded?" Felix asked while putting the TV on. Karai cries. (End of Episode) Preview: Episode 26: Defend the Garden Fountain!! Kurajo: I've HAD ENOUGH LOSING! THIS TIME, WE ARE GOING TO GO ALL OUT AND DESTROY THE GARDEN FOUNTAIN ONCE AND FOR ALL! Kokumotsu: In your dreams! Alumit: I can't... I can't let you destroy the Garden Fountain. Togy: Kokumotsu and Alumit is right, we will defend the Fountain from the likes of you. Kurajo: That's where you're wrong. My birds are prepared for battle. This will be your ultimate defeat. Everybody: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! All the Cures and fairies: Defend the Garden Fountain!! May we cultivate your hearts! Special Ad: Cure Viola is coming soon! Category:Episodes